Angel Potter
by Sophia Lilia Mitchell
Summary: Angel is the twin sister of Harry Potter. Read on to discover how she finds her own destiny as the sister of the Chosen One, pulls pranks and falls in love. Watch out Voldemort, Angel Potter is about and she's coming with a bang!
1. Chapter 1

The room was a mess. Books were scattered across the wooden desk, under the window. A pile of newspapers littered the floor and the bin was overflowing with scrunched up balls of parchment. On top of a small twin bed lay a sleeping girl. She was short, around 5"0, and had long, curly, black hair that reached just past her butt. A pair of black glasses rested on the bedside table next to an old alarm clock. 5:42 flashes in green light. A tapping noise on the window woke the girl and she got up to let the owl in, slipping her glasses on along the way.

The owl, old and grey, practically collapsed on the desk and the girl had to carefully extract the letter it had brought before carrying the owl over to a large silver cage that rested on a trunk at the end of her bed. The chocolate brown barn owl already residing in the cage was out hunting at the moment. After settling the owl, the girl turned her attention to the letter and sat on her bed opening it.

_Hey Angel!_

_Sorry I haven't kept in touch much this summer but we're not really supposed to contact you. It's to keep us safe so in case this letter gets into the wrong hands I can't tell you where we are. I can, however, tell you how Australia was._

_Mum, Dad and I stayed in a huge hotel in Sydney and I got to swim in a private pool every morning! We saw kangaroos and went to the beach and I also found out some things about magical culture in Australia. If you're interested I can tell you once you get here!_

_I have to cut this letter short as Mrs Weasley is shouting us all for dinner and Ginny says that if we don't hurry up then Ronald will eat all the food._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Love from, _

_Hermione xx_

The girl, Angel, smiled and found a piece of parchment, along will a quill and a pot of ink.

_Hi Hermione!_

_Wow Aussie land sounds fun and I can't wait to hear more about it. I wish I could have a holiday like that but unfortunately Harry and I are stuck at the Dursley's for a few more days. I know it isn't your fault 'Mione and I'm not angry, but I can't say the same for Harry. He's like a time bomb waiting to explode and although he tries not to show I know he's upset that he can't be with Sirius right now._

_Tell the others I said hello and I can't wait to see you guys!_

_Love from,_

_Angel xx_

Angel took the letter over to Errol and carefully tied the letter to his leg before letting him out the window. She watched until he disappeared and then turned, flopping down onto her bed. She quickly fell back to sleep.


	2. AN: Disclaimer

THIS DISCLAIMER GOES FOR THE ENTIRE STORY. **I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. ** **I only own Angel and any characters you don't recognise!**


	3. Chapter 2

"Now," said Uncle Vernon. "If either of you touch any of Dudley's things, the both of you will be locked back in that cupboard faster than you can say 'please'. With no food for a week! Understood?"

Harry and Angel nodded, not making eye contact with Uncle Vernon so as not to make him angry.

"Good." And then Uncle Vernon joined Aunt Petunia and Dudley in the car, driving to some gardening convention.

Angel looked at her brother and they both grinned before running to the kitchen and fixing themselves some sandwiches. They took them upstairs to Harry's room which was just as messy as Angel's. They ate in silence and then Angel curled up against Harry on the bed and eventually they fell asleep.

The sound of a plate smashing woke Angel up and she quickly shook Harry awake. "What?" he asked.

"I think someone's in the house. I heard something smash." Angel whispered.

"It's probably just Dudley getting a midnight snack," Harry replied, lying back down. But then the sound of whispered voices could be heard outside Harry's door and he stood up, pulling Angel behind him and grabbing his wand off of his desk. Angel took her wand out of her pocket. Suddenly the handle on the door turned slowly and the door creaked open with a blast of white light. Standing there in the doorway were Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody, Remus Lupin, a tall bald, black man, a young woman with bubblegum pink hair and a few others that neither Harry or Angel recognised.

"Remus?" asked Angel. "What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you of course!" Moody replied gruffly. "Now let's get out of here before the muggles come back."

Ten minutes later, Harry and Angel were stood in the backyard of the Dursley's house, holding their Firebolts with their trunks tied to the end. The trunks had had a Featherlight charm placed on them so that they wouldn't weigh the brooms down.

"On the count of three!" yelled Moody. "ONE... TWO... THREE!"

Everybody mounted their brooms and took off, keeping to a V formation. After a few hours of freezing cold flying, they finally landed in an empty muggle playground. The Potter twins followed Moody and the others out of the park and onto a street. They headed towards a couple of houses, numbers 11 and 13.

_Where's number 12?_ Thought Angel as the group came to a halt. Remus handed the twins a slip of parchment each and told them to memorise what was written on it. Angel read the slip: _Number 12, Grimmauld place._ She looked at Harry who also looked confused but then Moody tapped his staff a few times and suddenly numbers 11 and 13 were shaking and moving apart. Angel looked shocked but the muggles inside the houses didn't seem to notice anything so she didn't question it. A new house appeared in the middle and the group began to walk towards it.

The inside of the house was very dark and gloomy and Angel couldn't imagine anyone wanting to live there. At the end of the hallway was an open door and Angel could see Sirius Black, Harry's and her godfather, sitting at a table along with Arthur Weasley and some others. Before she or Harry could enter the room though, Mrs Weasley came out and shut the door behind her.

"Harry, Angel," she said, giving them hugs, cutting off their air supply. "Merlin, you look so thin. But I'm afraid you'll have to wait until dinner, after the meeting's finished." She waved then towards the staircase on her left. "First door on your right, dears."

The twins headed up the staircase. Harry paused before opening the door, then when he did a shriek of "Harry! Angel" was heard before Harry was ambushed by a brown blur.


	4. Chapter 3

_This chapter is for DarkSpotDotCom __ hope u enjoy! Btw I DON'T OWN Harry Potter. If I did I would be rich and famous but I'm not so I enjoy playing around with the characters _

"God Hermione, let the man breathe!" came a familiar voice. Ron Weasley appeared behind Hermione, who had Harry in a tight hug. She let him go and turned Angel, saying, "I'm glad you're here, Angel. Fred and George have been bouncing around the house all day."

Ron grinned at her, "They're so bad Mum had to send them to their room to calm down. Now we just keep hearing the odd explosion."

Angel laughed. "Well, I'd better go see them. Which room are they in?" Ron pointed down the hallway to the room at the very end and Angel headed to see her to best friends. When she reached the door she knocked and popped her head round the door.

"Angel!" Two redheaded boys were sat on the floor in the middle of the room. "Fred! George!" Exploding snap cards lay scattered between them and George only had half an eyebrow. Obviously this was the cause of the explosions. Both boys got up and hugged Angel. When Fred hugged her Angel thought, _I could stay in his arms forever...Wait! Angel, what the hell are you thinking? This is _Fred! She quickly pulled away and sat on the floor next to the abandoned card game.

"So-" Angel began, but then the sound of shouting cut her off. It sounded like Harry. Fred and George grinned at each other, then Fred grabbed her hand and suddenly Angel felt as though she was attempting to squeeze through a tight tunnel. They landed with a _pop_ back in the room where Harry, Ron and Hermione were.

"We thought we heard your dulcet tones," said Fred.

"Don't bottle it up mate," finished George. "Let it out."

"Anyway-"

"If you're all done shouting-"

"We've got something better you might like to hear."

George pulled out a fleshy coloured string with an ear attached to the end and Angel grinned. She and the twins had invented Extendable Ears at the end of last year. "They work then?" she asked.

"Hear for yourself," Fred winked at her and Angel felt something flutter in her stomach. _You like him_ whispered that stupid little voice in her head. _Shut up brain_ Angel told it, following the others out the door.

Please review


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hi people! Sorry I've taken ages to update but I got grounded for something my brother did. Fun. . Thank you for your reviews they make me very happy! **__**I don't own Harry Potter. I only own Angel Lily Potter. But I wish I owned Fred and George.**__** On with the story...**_

Fred and George apparated behind Mrs Weasley as she called everyone for dinner and she screamed. "Just because you can do magic now does not mean you have to whip your wands out for everything!"

Everyone just laughed and headed into the kitchen for dinner. Sitting at the table were the woman with pink hair, whose name Angel had discovered was Tonks, Mundungus Fletcher, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

"Sirius!" Angel squealed, running up to her godfather. Sirius stood up just in time to catch her as she hugged him tightly.

"Hey Petal," said Sirius with a laugh. He always called her Petal because her middle name was Lily, after her mother. Her father, James, had chosen her name while Lily had chosen Harry's name.

"Petal?" Sirius waved a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, blanked for a minute," Angel apologized. Sirius grinned and sat down again, next to Remus, who hugged Angel next. She sat between Fred and George at dinner and Harry sat next Ron and Hermione. As Mrs Weasley was clearing away the plates, Harry started asking Sirius questions about the Order of the Phoenix, which Mr Weasley told them had been started by Dumbledore back when the first war was going on. He also began asking questions about Voldemort.

"That's enough!" said Mrs Weasley. "He's just a boy!"

"He's already faced Voldemort many times!" replied Sirius. "And so has Angel!"

"Even so, you can't expect them to hear all about this!" Sirius raised an eyebrow and Mrs Weasley carried on, waving her hands around. "They're not James and Lily, Sirius! You cannot expect them to take their place!"

Angel didn't hear the rest of the argument. After hearing her parents' names she had run out of the room. Fred and George looked at each other before George nodded and Fred ran out after Angel. He found her sitting on the stairs, a few tears running down her face.

"Angel?" he asked quietly. Fred took a few steps towards her and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Angel curled into him and cried into his chest for a few minutes. Finally she sat up a bit and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"No problem."

"I just miss them is all."

"I know," said Fred sadly. He didn't like seeing Angel upset. She looked up at him then, her big emerald eyes shining.

"Angel," Fred whispered. He leaned closer to her and finally, his lips touched hers. Angel sighed as Fred kissed her. She had been waiting for this moment since third year. They pulled apart and Angel smiled. Fred grinned goofily and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He kissed her again until a cough broke them apart again.

Fred and Angel turned to see Harry stood there with a smirk across his face.

"Well, I see I'm not needed here." Harry sounded very amused. "I thought you two would never get together."

"Wait, you knew?" asked Angel.

"Angel, of course I knew." said Harry. "And just so you know, you guys have my blessing."

Fred and Angel blushed. "Thanks Harry," said Fred.

"It's cool. Just protect her. And if you ever hurt her, I will hang you from the ceiling in the Great Hall by your privates. Understood?" harry looked completely serious and Fred, knowing he wasn't joking, gulped. After all, Angel was his baby sister (even if it was just by six minutes).

"Understood." Harry nodded and walked back into the kitchen. Angel stood up to follow him and Fred grabbed her hand.

"Angel, would you be my girlfriend?" angel grinned and nodded and Fred kissed her again before they headed back into the kitchen, hand in hand.

_**Well, there you go. The first kiss. How was it? Feel free to review and any reviewers will receive virtual hugs!**_


	6. AN

Sorry guys, I'm not very well at the minute but I promise to update as soon as possible. Love Sophia xx


	7. AN sorry

**I'm really sorry. Please don't hate me. I've just had so much stress with mock exams, homework, studying, being ill, more homework and I haven't had time to update. Now I do, but I have writer's block on this story but I have written a oneshot to keep you going. It's called James and Lily. Please forgive me? There's virtual Christmas presents in it for you...**


	8. Chapter 5

_**Me no own, you no sue! Enjoy!**_

The following morning when Angel came down to breakfast, Mundungus Fletcher was snoring in a chair at the table. Mrs Weasley placed a plate of sausage, scrambled eggs and hash browns in front of her. Angel dug in as Mrs Weasley tutted. She deliberately placed a dish down hard on the table, making a _CLANG_, effectively waking the thief up.

"I 'gree wiff Sirius," he slurred.

"Meeting's over Dung." Said Bill Weasley, coming to the table and clearing away left over parchment from that morning's meeting. Dung sighed and lit a cigarette, placing his feet up on the table: he removed them immediately under Mrs Weasley's death glare. She raised a brow and he snubbed out his cigarette as well before leaving in a huff. Angel giggled into her sausage.

Soon the kitchen was filled with the Weasley family, Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and a few other Order members such as Mad-Eye. Sirius was eying Fred and Angel's linked hands with distaste. Mrs Weasley had looked positively ecstatic when Fred had come in and greeted Angel with a quick kiss.

"Right, you lot," said Mad-Eye. "Down to business."

"Wait!" said Mrs Weasley. "You children go upstairs; you don't need to hear this!" Fred, George, Ron and Harry moaned but Angel, Ginny and Hermione knew it would be useless to argue. Angel pulled on Fred's hand and he followed her out of the kitchen, the others trailing behind them.

"So," said Ginny slyly, waggling her eyebrows. "When did you two get together?"

Harry grinned at her. "Last night: I caught them snogging on the stairs."

Everyone burst out laughing, except Fred and Angel who were blushing furiously.

"Oh, come on you two!" exclaimed Hermione. "It was obvious you fancied each other!"

"What?" asked Angel. "Why didn't you guys say anything?" she whined.

George laughed. "Because it was much more entertaining this way."

Angel blushed again and Fred growled playfully, chasing George across the landing. The others just laughed at the Twins and they spent the rest of their day talking and relaxing. But the Twins, both sets, could not go one day without causing havoc.

_**Ooooo what's gonna happen now? I think I'm getting better at writing and I hope this chapter prevents you all from killing me Hugs xx**_

_**Also, I don't know whether I should bring some old Order members back to life- let me know what you think. I appreciate your patience and advice. Thank you! (Reviews are like Fred and George shirtless and covered in Honeydukes finest chocolate!)**_


	9. Chapter 6

**I do not own :'(**

**Sirius POV**

Sirius watched as his Goddaughter left his kitchen, dragging Fred Weasley along. She reminded him so much of Lily, just as Harry reminded him of James. Sometimes it was hard to watch them, especially when they argued or hugged, but he was glad that he could be there for them when his best friends couldn't.

A nudge in his ribs jolted him out of his thoughts and he turned to see Remus giving him a sad, understanding smile. They both turned to face Mad-Eye who was talking to the group.

"Something strange has happened this week," Mad-Eye started. "I won't beat about the bush as its best to just get this out in the open: James and Lily Potter have returned to life."

Sirius froze. Murmurs broke out throughout the Order members and Sirius turned to see Remus looking as shocked as he felt. What in the name of Merlin did Mad-Eye mean James and Lily were back? This had better not be some kind of joke! Suddenly, Sirius felt furious. He stood up, slamming his hands down on the table for attention.

"What the hell Mad-Eye? What do you mean, James and Lily are back? That's impossible!"

"Apparently not." Said Dumbledore from the doorway. He moved to sit in an empty seat at the head of the table, next to Sirius. "James and Lily Potter were found stumbling through the remains of their home in Godric's Hollow. It seems as though the magic that Lily used to protect Harry from Voldemort also served to bring the Potters back to life."

"But why now?" asked Remus. "Why not earlier?"

"That I do not know," Dumbledore sighed. "My best guess is it is because Harry was safe from Voldemort but, now that he is back, Harry will need his family."

"So, where are James and Lily?" asked Sirius, anxiously. Dumbledore smiled and said softly, "Come in."

The kitchen door opened and two people came in. They had cloaks covering their faces but as soon as the door shut they pulled them down to reveal themselves. Sirius felt as though the breath had been knocked out of him.

"Prongs?" he asked hesitantly. "Flower?" They nodded and both Sirius and Remus lurched forwards to hug them. "We thought we were never going to see you again!"

James laughed and patted Sirius on the back. "Blimey Pads, it's like you don't know me! I'm a Marauder too you know, can't keep us down forever!" Sirius made a strangled noise that sounded like a cross between a laugh and a sob. After a few minutes of reunions for the Marauders and the Order, everyone calmed down and the meeting carried on. About an hour later all those that weren't staying left and everybody else sat around talking.

"So," said Lily in her calming voice. "When do we get to meet Harry and Angel?" James leaned forward, grasping Lily's hand. Sirius and Remus looked at each other and grinned. "Now, I guess." Said Remus.

Just as the words left his mouth, a huge bang echoed through the house followed by loud laughter and screaming. Everyone whipped out their wands and ran into the hallway only to stop and laugh.

Fred, George, Harry and Angel were sprawled on the floor covered in soot and laughing while fireworks, obviously their own version of Filibuster's Wet-Start, No-Heat fireworks, zoomed around the hall, exploding in a variety of colours and shapes. The screaming was coming from the portrait of Mrs Black, "_**Filthy bloodtraitors, ruining the house of my forefathers, shaming the Wizard World! Get out! Leave!**_" Then she spotted Sirius and the screaming got louder. "_**YOU! SHAME OF MY FLESH, TRAITOR! YOU SHOULD NOT BE HERE! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD, YOU'RE AN ABOMINATION TO WIZARD KIND!**_"

Sirius stormed over to the portrait and pulled the hangings closed. "SHUT UP, YOU OLD HAG!" he roared. The four teens on the floor were getting up and the Harry froze as he spotted his parents. He pulled on Angel's hand and she turned to them also.

"Mum? Daddy?" she asked. They nodded at her. "Hello Sweetheart," Lily whispered. Angel's eyes closed as she fainted into Harry's arms.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the twist. I know it's been done many times before but I hated the fact that Harry never really had a family. Please feel free to review, they help my motivation. To those of you who thought I was abandoning this story: I'm not! This story is what gives me a break from revising for exams so I will update when I can. Let me know if you want a certain thing to happen in the story and I'll see if I can work it in.**


	10. Chapter 7

_**Hello. Please don't kill me? Pretty please with a cherry on top? I'm really sorry guys but I've been really busy with studying for my exams (which start next week!). SO I've written you a little something enjoy!**_

_**Dis: I do not own **_

**Angel POV: **

I was laying on something soft. My hand twitched and I felt the familiar soft blankets of my bed. I rolled over and felt myself bump into something harder than a pillow. I opened my eyes to see similar ones staring back at me.

"Hey."

"Harry!" I shot up remembering what happened. "Is it true? Are Mum and Dad back?"

Harry's face lit up in a bright smile as he nodded. I let out a squeak and launched myself off the bed and towards the door as Harry followed me. I banged open the bedroom door and sped down the stairs. Barging into the kitchen, I immediately froze upon seeing who was sat next to Remus and Sirius.

"MUM! DADDY!" They stood up and Dad caught me as I shot into his arms. I felt Mum come up and hug me from behind so that I was squished in between my parents. _**My dead parents.**_ My head snapped up as I looked at them.

"But what – how?"

Dad grinned. "Dumbledore reckons it's got something to do with Voldemort"- most people flinched- "being back and that you and Harry have a certain magic to bring back those who were killed in the first war."

"Well," said Mum. "So far it's only been us and a few other Order members from the first war."

Harry butted in then. "Wow. But we have parents!" he grinned at me.

I grinned back. "No more Dudley!"

"Or Aunt Petunia!"

"Or Uncle Vernon!"

"WHAT?"

Everyone turned to look at Mum who looked absolutely furious. I saw Sirius snicker and whisper something to Remus who grinned. They looked at the rest of us and said in unison: "Hurricane Lily." As if that explained it all!

_**James POV:**_

After finally calming Lily down, I sat next to her as Harry, Angel, Remus and Sirius explained everything that had happened since we died. Merlin that felt weird. We _**died**_. We missed out on so much of the twins' lives. I was so angry at Voldemort and Wormtail for ruining our lives. Especially Wormtail, that little rat! He betrayed us! After everything we did for him! I calmed myself down and carried on listening to the story.

"Merlin," breathed Lily. "You went through all of that?" Harry and Angel nodded. I grinned. "What are you smiling about?" Lils asked huffily.

"My kids killed a basilisk! And competed in the Triwizard Tournament! And are the youngest quidditch players in a century! Awesome!"

The twins nodded and I wrapped my arms around both of them, asking them questions about school and their friends. I was so excited to learn about my children since I missed out on so much. Though I might have to have a word with a certain Fred Weasley...

_**I know its short but I needed to write something or I would never apologize to you guys for taking so long and thanks for being so patient. I love you for that xx Sophia xx ps: please please review...**_


	11. ANOTHER AN

_**I'm really sorry guys but I think I'm just going to leave this story now. It won't be forever but I seriously cannot think of what to write for this story. But if you are desperate for something to read you can check out my Vampire Diaries story **_The Other Original.

_**Thank you for your patience and again, I am very sorry.**_


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Harry Potter or Fred or George etc... Only Angel. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long while but I've been in hospital for a few months. I'm really ill but I'm on the correct medication now, though I might still need surgery. However, I managed to update :) please review, lovely readers.

That night Angel was sat in the enormous Black library. She was sat in a large, comfy armchair near the fire, which, apart from the candle on the small side table next to her, was the only source of light in the room. Angel was so engrossed in a book about Centaurs and Star Reading that she failed to hear the slight creak of the heavy library door opening. It was only when a gentle hand on her shoulder startled her that she looked up.

" Mum, hi!" Angel sat up straight, placing her book on the arm of her chair.

"Hello, darling, " Lily murmured as she sat opposite her daughter. "I saw the light under the door when I was getting a drink. What are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep, " Angel sighed. "Too much to think about, so I decided to read a little. "

Lily smiled kindly. "I understand, dear." They sat quietly for a few moments before Lily spoke again. "I can't believe how much you and Harry have suffered all these years. "

"It's not your fault, Mum."

"I know, I just wish your father and I could have been there. At least you would have had a safe place to live and family who treated you right."

Angel sighed. "But we did, Mum. I know Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are awful to us but Molly and Arthur and the other Weasleys care for us and Molly would never let us starve."

Lily smiled a little slyly. "Yes, I can see how much the Weasleys care for you, especially that strapping young twin."

Angel blushed, "Yes - well - uh - that's Fred!"

Her mother laughed. "You seem rather taken with each other. "

"Well, I've liked him since my first feast at Hogwarts. I don't know how long he's liked me but, from what the others have been saying, it's been just as long, I guess. "

Lily sat up with a rather excited grin. "Oh, do tell me all about your friends! I always looked forward to having girl talks with you, when you grew up!"

Angel laughed. "I always wanted a mother to talk to about these things. I mean Molly's wonderful and I've got Ginny and Hermione but it's not the same, somehow." She proceeded to tell Lily all about Fred and George's pranks, Hermione's know - it - all nature, Ron's love of food and being an all around prat. She talked about Neville (Lily was sad to hear about Frank and Alice's son, especially after Remus had explained to her and James what had happened to them), about Luna's nargles and imaginary creatures. Angel also told her mother about Draco Malfoy and his racist, pratty, stupid Slytherin gang who always made it a point to call Hermiine a Mudblood, bully Ron about his family's lack of money and took any opportunity to talk about how Harry and Angel had no parents (well, that shows how wrong Malfoy was!). She laughed when Lily told her about the Marauder's pranks and about her friends, Dorcas Meadows, Marlene McKinnon and Mary McDonald. Her mother was delighted to find out that Dorcas was still an active member of the Order and would probably be turning up at Grimmauld Place for dinner over the next couple of days.

Angel and Lily sat talking in the library until the candle had burned down over halfway and the fire was practically embers. When they finally said goodnight, Angel hugged her mother tightly and headed quietly upstairs so as not to wake Mrs Black's portrait, and subsequently the whole house. When she climbed into bed in the room she shared with Ginny and Hermione, Angel fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She dreamt good, happy dreams of growing up in a loving family, not waking up until Harry shook her awake for breakfast.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages. I'm preparing for uni (yay i got in!) and I've just got a new laptop so I don't have to struggle to post on my phone anymore :-).**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

The next morning Angel entered the kitchen to a sombre mood. It was the day of Harry's trial. When the Dementors had attacked Harry and Dudley, Angel wasn't there because she was helping Aunt Petunia to keep the house cool while making dinner. She sat next to Harry at the table and barely a second after she sat a plate of sausage and pancakes was shoved in front of her by Mrs Weasley.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley." Angel slowly dug into her breakfast, occasionally yawning, as she watched Harry pick at his toast. "You need to eat that."

Harry looked up and smiled a tiny, weak smile before taking a bite out his toast for his sister. "Happy?"

"Much."

The kitchen door swung open and Mr Weasley came in, fiddling with his work robes. His wife rushed over to fix his collar and the buttons that were fastened wrong. Angel smiled fondly at Mr Weasley's scatterbrain. The door swung open again and this time it was Tonks and Sirius with Remus, Lily and James following. Lily kissed her children on the head as she passed them to help Mrs Weasley serve breakfast and James sat next to Angel at the table. He and Sirius stared at one another across the breakfast spread and then in unison began to scoff their food as fast as possible, all the while keeping eye contact.

Angel raised an eyebrow and looked at Remus who chuckled. "They have competitions to see who can eat the most the fastest," he explained.

"Why?" she laughed.

"Becaf!" Sirius spoke through his mouthful of scrambled eggs. "Iz fum and I eway wi!"

James swallowed. "You do not always win!"

"Yes I do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

This carried on until Lily had enough and smacked them both upside the head as she sat next to her husband to eat her own breakfast. Mrs Weasley was still fussing over her own husband who was refusing the plate she offered him.

"Sorry Molly, I don't have time for breakfast today. I have to get Harry to his hearing."

"Wait, you're taking me Mr Weasley?"

"Yes Harry, come on, we'll be late!" Harry stood up, kissed his sister on the head, did the same to his mum and followed Mr Weasley out of the kitchen. Angel, meanwhile, had finished her breakfast and was trying not to fall back asleep in her cup of tea. Someone gently tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She blinked her eyes open to see her father smiling softly at her. "You okay sleepyhead?" She nodded and leaned forward, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Nightmares again, Petal?" Sirius asked.

"Yup."

"Nightmares?" asked Lily.

Remus answered, "The twins occasionally have nightmares about all the stuff they endured. Harry bottles it up and only talks to Angel while Angel told Molly because she caught her making midnight hot chocolate after a particularly bad one. Molly informed Sirius and I."

"Oh sweetheart," James murmured, pulling Angel closer so that she was on his lap and snuggled into his chest. She was so tiny she barely weighed a thing, and even if she was as huge as her cousin Dudley he would still have done it because she was his daughter and she needed him. James stroked her hair back from her face and kissed her forehead. "You're feeling a bit warm, love. Why don't you go up to bed for a few hours, hm?" She nodded and slowly moved away from the table and into the hall. As she got the stairs her mum caught up with her and took her hand.

"Come on baby, lets get you tucked in." Even though Angel was fifteen and had never been tucked in before, except by Madam Pomfrey, she didn't argue because it was her mum and she actually didn't mind.

* * *

><p>There was shouting when Angel woke up. She quickly dressed and brushed her hair before putting on her glasses and heading downstairs. She entered the kitchen to see Fred, George and Ginny dancing around singing, "HE GOT OFF! HE GOT OFF! HE GOT OFF!"<p>

Angel grinned and hugged Harry. "Good news I take it?"

"Cleared of all charges!" Harry beamed and proceeded to tell her about Dumbledore and Mrs Figg. That night was all about celebration for Harry winning his trial.

**A/N: Hey guys. So that's the next chapter for Angel Potter. The next chapter of Theo's Dream should be up either today or sometime this weekend** **before I go on holiday for a week on Monday. The Other Original will be updated sometime in the fortnight after I get back from holiday and before I start uni, as will Falling For Heroes.**


	14. Chapter 14

The next few weeks were all about cleaning the house. Grimmauld Place was a disaster zone and Lily Potter and Molly Weasley had no problems complaining about it. Therefore, the children, Sirius, James and Remus were subjected to scrubbing, mopping, tidying and anything else the two women could think up that needed doing.

It was one such afternoon that a flustered Mrs Weasley came hurrying into the drawing room where the group where eating sandwiches. "School letters! They're here, they've arrived!" She passed around the envelopes quickly.

Angel took hers quietly and opened it. There was the usual book list and instructions upon which pets and supplies were appropriate to bring with them. In addition to this though, there was a lump in the bottom of the envelope. Angel frowned and tipped the object out into her hand. She flipped the small badge over to see the front and gaped.

"Merlin!" Angel spun around and grabbed Harry by the shoulders. "I did it!"

"What's so exciting?" asked James. "You didn't get Prefect did you?" He and Sirius both mock shuddered while Remus smirked.

"Well, she couldn't have gotten Prefect," Hermione stated matter-of-factly. "Because I did." Then she went pink as Mrs Weasley started fussing over her and Ron, who had also gotten a Prefect badge.

"No, I got the Mediwitch Assistant badge!" Angel jumped up and down in excitement. She had wanted the position ever since her first year when she'd been in the Hospital Wing with the flu and seen Madame Pompfrey cure all sorts of ailments.

"That's brilliant!" Harry picked her up in a giant bear hug, which Sirius snatched her from to spin her around in his own hug.

"Congratulations sweetheart," Lily murmured, hugging Angel tightly. "You know, when I was in school I was Mediwitch Assistant too."

"Really?"

"Of course." Lily went on to describe how proud she was of her children. Angel was incredibly proud to have followed unknowingly in the footsteps of her mother.

**Angel POV**

That night, after the Order meeting, Molly had cooked up a huge feast and thrown an impromptu party. There was food everywhere, Order members who had time to stay for dinner scattered around the dining room and a banner over the table that said, "CONGRATULATIONS RON, HERMIONE AND ANGEL!" in alternating red and gold letters. I was stood with Harry watching Ron be coddled by Mrs Weasley.

"I can't believe my little Ronniekins is a Prefect! Oh, that's everyone in the family; Bill, Charlie, Percy!"

"Oi! What are Fred and I, next door neighbours?" George sneered.

"Don't worry, Georgie," I said jokingly. "I wouldn't want to hang out with you if you were my next door neighbours."

Harry laughed, "Yeah, our neighbours are awful."

Mum frowned as she came up behind Harry. "Not anymore. By next summer you'll be living with your father and I. Dumbledore says he can get us registered with the Ministry as living again by then."

"Excellent!" Harry and I high-fived, happy that we wouldn't have to live with the Dursleys anymore.

"I won't have you living with my horrid sister any longer!" Dad put his arm around mum and said, "Come on, love, you know they're alright now. Don't worry, we can always get you sister back later. We'll think of something." I swear he and Sirius winked at each other over mum's head.

Dad led Mum off to get a drink and Sirius and Remus went to talk to some people they knew in the Order. I looked around to see Harry chatting to Mad-Eye Moody, George laughing with Ginny and Mrs Weasley heading out into the hall. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to face Fred. He smiled and nodded his head to the kitchen door and I followed him out of the kitchen and to the drawing room that we had cleared that morning. Fred sat on the couch and pulled me onto his lap. Our lips were just about to touch when a horrified scream came from upstairs.


End file.
